Not Forgotten
by emeraldXonyx
Summary: An event from the past made Hino Kahoko give up playing. But what would happen when she's chosen as one of the participants for the Concours? KahoxLen.


_Title: _Not Forgotten

_Summary:_

Alternate Universe. She had decided not to play anymore, to bury her love of violin in the past. But what would she do now, when music seemed to call for her through the concours. No Lili. No magic. Kahoko is a former violinist.

How would the story change when Hino Kahoko is more than a player of a magic violin?

Pairing: LenxKahoko

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda d' Oro nor the characters that will be mentioned. I think there might have a story similar to this one but I just want to share mine. No offense meant.

- ooo -

Chapter 1:

Hino Kahoko is running late for school and she is literally running, paving her way through the crowded streets. With her black-themed uniform and vibrant red hair, she pushed through the masses of people.

"Ah…why do I have to be late today?"She muttered unknowingly, frustration evident in her voice. Today was the first day of school. And being late won't give her good impressions moreover to the new adviser that they will have this time.

"_Kaho-chan don't be late, ok? You really need to wake up early, there would be a program in the morning to welcome the new students. The headmaster insists that everyone attend. And we have a new homeroom teacher"._ Nao had told her last night when she called. Told her for so many times and she, herself, had promised to go to school early for the nth time.

"Oh no! This isn't good." She again muttered, now with a defeated sigh. The red-haired student slowed down to stop. She checked her watch and saw that it she was more than 15 minutes late. She could still attend the program if she run all the way to school but there's a fifty-fifty chance that the teachers or worst, the headmaster, will just caught her late _again_.

Heaving another sigh, Hino Kahoko decided that this might not be her day. She will just have to wait until breaktime so she wouldn't feel much embarrassed coming late to class while a teacher is lecturing. When Hino reached the school, it was almost eight and she only has to wait for 30 minutes before breaktime.

"_Where will I go first?"_ She asked herself, wondering as to where she could spent her time while waiting. She stopped at the main building and looked towards her left where the building for general-education students like herself stays. The other wing, on her right, is reserved for music students. Seiso Academy is after all, initially a school for musically-endowed students – those students who wanted to took a career related to the subject. "I once dreamed to part of that world…" Hino stated in a soft voice "…guess it will just remain as it was… a dream."

Lost on her thoughts, the gen-ed student strolls towards the music building. Hino Kahoko had met no one as she walked past the halls of the music building. They were in class after all and it seemed, only she is irresponsible…no _just unlucky_ enough to be late in the first day of class – her afterthought. The girl strolled past many rooms until she stopped at one almost at the end of the corridor. It was her _favorite_ place.

Hino Kahoko stepped inside the room. The room was a small museum which the headmaster asked to built in honor of those people who had become famous for their music and for those who love music. It was a large room, mostly with trophies and plaques, portraits of well-knowned classical musicians as well as some infamous students of the academy but the things that made it very special are the different musical instruments displayed in the room. From historic to modern, different instruments lined up and grouped together into strings, woodwind, brass, etc. Hino walked towards the string instruments. She walked past the cello, the viola and walked towards the area which holds violin.

"It has been too long…", Hino started looking down at the violins on display. The museum had been her place of recluse, a place to reminisce a past where her world revolved around music. She extended her finger to touch the said instrument but withdrawed upon realizing her intention. _Reminiscing. Yeh, I can only do that. " _I can't…I won't play anymore"_._ Hino muttered and with a last glance, a longing look pasted on her face, she left with her head bowed lost in her thought, not noticing the shadow of an individual who had witnessed the whole event.

-ooo-

"Kanazawa-sensei, the headmaster asks for you." Ms. Hoku, the headmaster's secretary, briefly told the music instructor/professor. The said teacher perts his head for a nod, acknowledging the other person. After some minutes of just loitering around, Kanazawa decided that it would not do him good to make the headmaster wait any longer. With that thought and a sigh, he made his way to his contact's office.

_Knock. Knock._

A soft _come in_ came from inside. Kanazawa entered and nodded a greeting to the infamous school's headmaster.

"Ah. Kanazawa. It's good that you're here." The headmaster, a not-so-old man whose face beguiled calmness and soft, laughing eyes, pushed a folder towards the man. Kanazawa put on an inquiring mask as to the contents of the folder.

The headmaster just smiled. "Come and see." He stated. Kanazawa opened the folder and saw a list of names. After a while, he looked at the still calm principal and commented. "A list of participants for the upcoming Concours?" He looked at the headmaster with a wary glance and gazed back to the list. "What has this got to do with me?" _Oh no_. _He got a bad feeling about this. Looking at the principal's widening smile, he gave out one GREAT SIGHHHHHH from his mind…definitely a bad feeling. _

"Ah, you see Kanazawa-sensei. I think it will be great to have you act as the manager for our Concours participants. What do you think? It's great right?"

_Oh damn. Great, it is? I don't think I have a choice looking at your smiley smiley face. _Kanazawa thought with a wry grin. "Ah" was all that he could say.

-ooo-

"And that was how I came into this predicament!" Kanazawa muttered to his violinist friend who he unfortunately met up after the disaster meeting with the headmaster.

"Well, you are a music professor. I think it was a right decision. You'll enjoy this." His friend told him, seemingly dismissing his annoyance at the subject. "So, who are asked..no..i think it should be _required_ to join this year's Concours?"

At this question, Kanazawa stopped his blabbering. "Ah. You would be surprised." And he smiled at his friend, extending to the latter _the_ _folder_ which holds the names of the contestants.

-END of CHAPTER 1-

Author's Notes:

Please don't _flame_ me up.


End file.
